1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper box for packing detergent of powder or particles, and more particularly to an improved detergent packing paper box which is provided at a side with a tear tape so as to be partially opened so that the paper box can be carried stably and opened easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since a paper box which is used to pack detergent etc., must usually preserve detergent for a long time in view of distribution time of the product and exhaustion time of the content, it is required to have durability such as impact resistance and watertightness.
In other words, the above box has problems as follows. Since the detergent packed in the box is made of fine particles, it is easily agglomerated upon contact with air or humidity penetrated from outside. In addition, the paper box is apt to be broken by impact applied from outside and thus the content in the box is poured through the broken part.
Accordingly, the detergent packing paper box is provided at its inner surface with an inlet such that the inlet covers the tear tape portion in order to improve its durability and prevent penetration of air.
A prevalent method for providing the inlet includes a method of inserting only the inlet or with rivets, pouring detergent into a paper box and attaching tightly the inlet to a box surface by weight of the detergent contained the box, a method of supplying a cardboard blank adapted to form a box body and an inlet in the same direction to form a sheet of cardboard integrated with the inlet and shaping the integrated cardboard into a box, or a method of preparing a cardboard having four main walls 11, 12, 13 and 14 and three subsidiary walls 15, 16 and 17 and folding the subsidiary walls 15, 16 and 17 inward to define an inlet 20, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, since the inlet 20 formed by the last method is overlapped in its whole surface with an inner surface of a box body 10, the box is unnecessarily increased in its weight and an additional procedure for fixing the inlet 20 is required, thereby lowering productivity.
The box body 10 may be also provided with a hand strap for facilitating its handling during distribution. The above hand strap is usually attached to a top or an upper part of a front side of the box body 10. Accordingly, when the tear tape 22 formed at the upper part of the box body 10 is torn out of the box body to open the box, a lid part with the hand strap 21 attached thereto is turned over to one side, so that the center of gravity of the overall box is biased to the side, thereby losing the balance.
As shown in FIG. 2, the hand strap 21 may be alternatively attached to an upper portion of side walls of the body 10 by means of rivets 25. Hence, the paper box is considerably troublesome in carriage and loading of the box due to the protruded hand strap 21.
In other words, since the hand strap 21 turned over to one side of the box body 10 or protruded upward from the box body 10 is interposed between the loaded paper boxes, the paper box occupies large space. Furthermore, since the detergent contained the box is early agglomerated by contact with outer air penetrated through rivet holes, it is actually impossible to preserve the detergent for a long time. Although the detergent may be contained in a vinyl envelope and packed in the box, the vinyl envelope is frequently damaged by the protruded rivet portions. Hence, it is actually difficult to expect high reliance for detergent preservation.
What is the most important is that the hand strap 21 attached to the box 10, the rivets 25 and the vinyl envelope containing the detergent are made of material bringing about environmental pollution.
If the above paper box 10 with the pollutive material is discarded as it is, the material causes devastation of soil and environmental pollution. Hence, the most important public solution for modern human beings is to endeavor to reuse material resources and to get rid of the cause of environmental pollution.
For this purpose, strict separation and recovery of waste material and use of reproduced product are recommended, but an additional work for classifying the waste material by kinds is required to reuse the collected waste material. Particularly, if relatively hard substance such as the rivet 25 is introduced into a reproducing machine, the expensive reproducing machine is easily worn out. In practice, however the reproduction of waste material and the reuse of material resources are not carried out efficiently.